


Pumpkin Pie Spice

by oshunanat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Dean didn't used to like pumpkin spice season.Now he does.





	Pumpkin Pie Spice

He wasn't always a fan of pumpkin spice season. 

Every year the craze would come along and brush aside the stalwarts - apple and pecan - in favor of a squash (not even true pumpkin- Dean somehow felt vindicated when he'd learned that) based dessert an artificial syrup that drenched everything.

Then he kissed Crowley for the first time.

Even with the meatsuit, Dean had expected the demon to taste of cliche - sulfur, maybe or AXE  because Chuck knew the King of Hell had often been King Douchebag - but instead he picked up notes of allspice. The sweet-spicy notes of cinnamon mixed with the more pungent clove and that underlying hint of nutmeg.

Crowley tasted like the fall. 

The taste reminded him of the warm cozy robe that he wrapped himself when they first explored the bunker. Of the slight burn of Craig drunk silently in front of a fire on a brisk day when Dean needed comfort but couldn't bring himself to speak. Of the first time he snuck off to meet Crowley under a copse of trees and their vivid display of red and orange leaves just waiting for the right breeze to send them fluttering to the ground.

Dean didn't used to like pumpkin spice season, but now as he sips on a pumpkin spice latte; the faintest trace of a smile graces his lips.

The taste reminds him of Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: pumpkin pie spice is cinnamon, nutmeg, clove and allspice.
> 
> Also, that thing about pumpkin pie not being made with pumpkin is 100% true. The filling is a blend of squashes with a better texture for pie filling!
> 
> This was not beta'ed.


End file.
